1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cargo organizer that can be used to hold and organize the cargo in a vehicle.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
When carrying cargo, it is generally placed in the trunk or the cargo area of a vehicle. If the trunk space is not full, the cargo will shift in transit, thereby spilling cargo in the trunk. The prior art discloses various devices for organizing or holding the cargo in the trunk of a vehicle, but none provides the ability of convenient use and automatic adjustment of the device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,087 to Spickard (1987) discloses a grocery bag holder that is not adjustable and is cumbersome to assemble and use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,612 to Beaupre (1991) discloses a collapsible stand for stabilizing the grocery bags in transit that uses the ribs in the base plate to prevent it from slipping. The ribs do not provide sufficient support to hold the device and the cargo in place. U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,700 to Stannis discloses an adjustable storage system for a vehicle that requires manual adjustment and is too expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, the prior art devices are either heavy, expensive in construction, or lack in aesthetic appeal. In addition to the patents discussed above, the following is the list of the prior U.S. patents known to the applicant:
Schoeny, U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,584; Jan. 12, 1988 PA1 Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,244; June, 14 1977 PA1 Dottor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,348; Oct. 7, 1980 PA1 Richardson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,990; Jan. 17, 1972 PA1 November, U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,656; Oct. 3, 1976 PA1 Bott, U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,367; Dec. 1, 1981 PA1 Herlitz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,213; Sep. 10, 1985 PA1 Haydock, U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,745; Jun. 13, 1989 PA1 Geeves, U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,733; Dec. 5, 1989 PA1 Majewski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,056; Feb. 19, 1980 PA1 Cook, U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,041; May 24, 1988 PA1 Malinowski, U.S. Pat. No.5,484,091; Jan. 16, 1996 PA1 Phirippidis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,999; Nov. 28, 1995 PA1 Haase, U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,358; Apr. 9, 1996 PA1 Leek, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,242; May 23, 1989 PA1 Cesena, U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,864; Oct. 8, 1991 PA1 Frazier, U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,972; Jun. 18, 1996 PA1 Khoury, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,580; Oct. 1, 1990 PA1 Shea, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,769; Jul. 16, 1991 PA1 Caruso, U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,972; Feb. 28, 1995 PA1 Kristinsson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,116; Aug. 10, 1993 PA1 Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,316; May 28, 1996 PA1 1. The device provides a mechanism that allows the organizer to automatically adjust and snug fit in the opening available in the trunk of a vehicle. PA1 2. The device provides and maintains a constant pressure against the sides of the trunk that makes the device very stable. PA1 3. The device can fit in the trunk in longitudinal, transverse, or diagonal directions. PA1 4. The device does not require any assembly and is easy to use. PA1 5. The device can be easily placed or removed from the trunk or the cargo holding area of a vehicle. PA1 6. The dividers in the device are adjustable that allow the user to customize the space in the organizer. PA1 7. The self-adjusting tray in the device provides additional support to the cargo and prevents the loose items spilling in the trunk. PA1 8. The device can be used with or without the tray. PA1 9. The modified design of the device can be used in vehicles with small trunk space. PA1 10. The device is light, durable, economical in construction, and aesthetically pleasing.